Eraser
by crazyboutyouu
Summary: Its been a week since Fang left. He came back to tell Max his goodbyes face to face. When Max convinces him to stay, what will happen between Fang and the Flock? Will they accept him? Read to find outt :D DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sooo.. EmpressOfSarcasm told me that she was willing to let me have the rights to one of her one-shots from her story **_**Flock Oneshots.**_** (if you haven't read it, I strongly suggest you do XD) But this isn't my work right here. sure I tweaked it a teensy bit, but other than that, this chapter is all EmpessOfSarcasm's. :D woooooo! **

**Disclaimerr: if I don't even own the beginning idea of this story, how the heck am I supposed to own Maximum Ride? lol, James does. : (**

Chapter One:

_Max POV:_

I lay on my bed sobbing.

Fang was gone. He'd broken his promise to never leave me, and had broken my heart along with it.

I had left my window open to let the cool night breeze dry my tears.

I heard a soft rustling. I sat up and saw Fang standing near my window.

I felt a new wave of anger and misery wash over me. "What are you doing here," I asked, my voice cold and stony. "Did you come back to mock me?"

He looked at the floor. "I didn't come back to make fun of you," he said quietly. "I… had to say good bye face to face."

I examined my hands, which were neatly folded in my lap. "Oh."

Fang walked over to me and touched my cheek. "I don't want you to believe the wrong things, Max. I'm not leaving because I'm a distraction."

I stared deep into his eyes. "Then why _are_ you leaving? You broke your promise to never leave me again." My tone was steely.

He winced. "I know. And I'm so, so sorry. But if I stay, I'll end up killing you."

I stood, enraged. "You're killing me now! By leaving, you're saying that you don't care if I live or not!" The volume of my voice was steadily increasing, but I didn't care.

Fang looked away. "Max, I can't tell you cool I'm leaving… but I can show you."

He pulled back and took several steps away from me.

I couldn't help it. I let out a gasp as he morphed into an Eraser. His fur was jet-black. His eyes looked sad, like a dog that had been starved. "Do you see? Every single time I take this form, the bloodlust is so bad I… I'll kill you if I stay," he said in the deep, gravelly voice of an Eraser.

I walked right up to him. Without thinking twice, my hand reached up and touched his muzzle. "I don't care. I know it's you under there, Fang. Not some sick, weak-minded fool like other Erasers. And I'll always love you, muzzle and all."

He frowned. "How can you love me if I look like our worst enemy? I'm even more of a freak-show than I was before."

I smiled gently. "I've known you my whole life, Fang. It's not what's on the outside that counts, but what's on the inside. And I know you'd never kill me, or the Flock."

Fang looked away. "But the others-"

"Will understand if I let you stay," I interrupted. "But you'll have to take it up with Iggy. He'll be pissed with you for quite a while."

He stared deeply into my eyes and chuckled. Then he morphed back into his old self. "Max…" he began, suddenly serious. The light-hearted mood was gone. "If I hurt you, when I'm an Eraser, then you have to promise to let me leave."

I hesitated.

"Please, Max!" Fang was half-begging now. "No matter how small it is, I'll still have hurt you! I wouldn't be able to stand that!"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Yes. I promise."

Fang pulled me to him and kissed me for a moment, his lips gazing mine with the utmost tenderness.

I felt my heart begin to knit itself back together. I stared into his eyes. "But if you ever leave me again," I said in my best leaderly voice, "I'm going to find you, and drag you back here myself."

He gave me his half-smile. I felt my knees go weak. "Yes ma'am," he said, mocking me. He must've noticed how tired I looked, because he picked me up bridal style and laid me on my bed.

He lay down next to me. "So you'll stay," I asked.

"Of course I will."

I closed my eyes and curled tightly against his chest. "Thank you," I murmured.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll never leave you again."

I laughed darkly. "That's what you said the first time."

He chuckled again. "I seriously mean it this time."

"Mmmm…" I mumbled.

Then I fell asleep, safe and warm in Fang's arms.

**A/N: soooooooo what'd people think! know how I figure that out? by REVIEWS! woooo! yea… (: I'll update faster if people review! ***** hint hint ***

**~ilovefangg.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long updating guyss.. umm I had a huuuuuuge amount of homework. Oh, and my math project was due todayy! My teacher really likes cats so I put the cutest picture of my cat on it(: I hop I'll get some EC! Anyywayyssss….. here's CHAPTER TWO! I hope its as good as chapter onee. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. D: however much I want to, I don't so yea. Don't sue me!**

Chapter Two:

_Fang POV:_

She fell asleep at my side. It was strangely comforting. God, I'm such a creep. I've been watching her sleep for two hours straight.

I sighed and got up from the bed. I walked quietly towards the kitchen. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and I was starving. It was 4:30 in the morning, so I assumed that none of the Flock was up yet.

I opened the door to the kitchen as quietly as I could. Unfortunatly, it squeaked. I shut it and continued walking in my silent way.

"Fang?" Iggy? What was he doing up? I started to back towards the door, intending to leave before this got out of hand. "Don't you leave, I know it's you. I know how everyone in the Flock walks, and it's you. What're you doing back?"

I stayed silent.

"You better answer me," Iggy warned, "or you'll end up as a grease spot on the floor."

Oh, man. I was in for it. I guess I deserved it. "Okay, Okay. Don't get your feathers messed up, Jesus. Yeah, I'm back. I talked to Max, and she was okay with me being back." He stared right at me, which was a little unnerving, considering the fact that he's blind. Good thing I'd grown up with him, otherwise, I'd be seriously freaked.

"Shut up." He walked to the spot right in front of me. "Do you know what you did to her? She wouldn't come out of her room, even to eat. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Angel. She was a mess, and you expect me to believe that she just _let it go?_ Without teaching you a lesson?" He drew his fist back and punched me as hard as he could in the nose. _CRACK._

"Fuck," I swore, my head snapping backwards. "I guess I deserved that." I reached up and felt my nose. It was definitly broken. Ow. He continued hitting me, but nothing was as bad as that first punch.

Max's door opened and she stuck her head out. Her hair stood up in all directions. She was in a t-shirt of mine, and some really short pajama pants… man, she's really hot.. Did I just say that? WTF?

"What was that," she asked. I guess the sound of my nose breaking was louder than I thought. Wow.

She walked into the kitchen, eyes half closed with exhaustion. She looked over at me, and her eyes snapped open. "What the hell happened to you?" I just shrugged. She figured it out though.

"Iggy? What the _fuck_ did you do to Fang's face?" Man, she can be scary as hell. She was giving Iggy her Death Glare Galore©, but it was lost on his blindness.

He still could feel it. "Nothing," he muttered, probably hoping to get away with minimal punishment.

Max continued to glare at him. My nose wasn't that bad, was it? I walked over to the mirror. Oh, shit. This was pretty bad. Oh, well. I've been through worse.

I rubbed my nose. "Ow," I murmured.

Max was having a heated discussion with Iggy. Surprisingly, she was quiet enough that I couldn't hear, even with my super hearing.

Suddenly, Max spun Iggy around and pushed him toward me. "Apologize," she said.

"Some way to treat a blind kid," Iggy muttered. I smirked.

"_Now,"_ she growled. Wow.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Sorry I punched you, Fang. I was just a little upset that you would just up and leave us like that. It kinda pissed me off a little. How's your face?"

"It's fine. I'm sorry I left, Ig. I had my reasons, but Max convinced me to stay. I'll show you guys later. Maybe Angel will project it into your mind. I doubt you'll want to see though. It's not the best thing. I'm sorry Iggy." Wow, that was a lot for Fang, the Emotionless Brick Wall to say.

"We cool, Fang?" Iggy's voice was extremely hopeful. I thought he'd be more angry.

"Yea." He hit my back in a brotherly way and went back to making breakfast. Although why he was cooking breakfast at 4:30 AM, I'd never understand.

"Thank God," Max sighed. She turned around and walked into the living room. I watched her sit down on the couch then walked to the sink. I picked up a wash cloth, cleaned my bloody face, and went after her.

**A/N: how was it? I hope you guys liked it! if you have any suggestions, feel free to review, or PM me! (; next update should be soon!**

**~ilovefangg.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to give thanks to all the people who have added my story as a favorite or have it as an alert! **

**EmpressOfSarcasm: ****to whom this story is deeply dedicated!**

**Black Night Shining Sky**

**LovinTheSun1996**

**SilverWings104:**** who has reviewed every chapterr. –hint hint-**

**aaannddddd… ****zink-the-zebra****: whose name I think is unbelievably cool! **

**soooooo yea! thanks guys! omg, if I forgot you, I'm super sorry! send me a review telling me that I forgot, and I'll dedicate the chapter to you! I bet if you review, you'll get your name in one of my amazing A/Ns too, soooo REVIEW! and if I think your review is pretty cool, or makes my day, you will definitely be in the next A/N! **

**anywayyyyy **_**on with the story!**_

Chapter 3:

_Max POV:_

I cannot believe that Iggy broke Fang's nose. What the hell was that about? Whatever. I'll talk to Fang about it later. I sighed, eyes closing as I leaned back against the soft material of the couch.

"Hey," I heard Fang whisper as he entered the room.

I opened my eyes. "Hi." I still couldn't believe he was back. I felt… whole again. "If this is how the whole Flock is going to react, I don' think this is a good idea." I smirked at him, just to let him know I was kidding around.

"Very funny, Max." He sat down next to me on the couch. And when I say 'next to me,' I mean '_right_ next to me.' All of my senses were hyperactive. Man, he smelled really good, and I swear to God I got chills. What the hell? Where did that come from? Ugh. I'm definitely going crazy.

Whatever. I leaned into him, closing my eyes again. God, I missed him.

-THIS IS A LINEBREAK WOOT WOOT!-

When I woke up, Fang was gone.

_What the hell, _I thought to myself. Oh, wait. It's a school day. I took a quick glance at the clock. 6:59. Fang must be in the kitchen with Ig.

The clock clicked to 7:00. Damn.

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella ran down the stairs; all trying to get to the breakfast table before anyone else. I don't see cool Ella competes. She's always last, no matter what.

Slowly, I got up from my spot on the couch and entered the kitchen. Huh. Fang wasn't in here. Where was he?

Oh, man. The bacon Iggy made smelled amazing. I quickly sat down in my usual seat. Suddenly, I felt strong arms circle around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Max?" Gazzy pointed to me. "You're floating."

"Fang," I mumbled under my breath. I turned around and kissed the thin air where I thought Fang's lips would be. Yes! I was right! As soon as he reacted to me kissing him, he became visible again. Ha, loser.

I pulled away as the Flocks mouths, minus Iggy of course because he hadn't seen, dropped to the floor.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww," Gazzy said, looking disgusted.

"AWWWWW! THAT IS SOOOOO ROMANTIC!" Nudge was yelling and dancing around. Jesus… what was I going to do with that girl?

Angel just looked at me. "Are you and Fang boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Woah. I looked at Fang. He shrugged. Damn. I looked at Angel. "Umm—"

Nudge stopped dancing and ran over to Fang, pushing me out of his lap and onto the floor. "Sorry Max! FANG! I missed you! Where were you this week? Why did you just leave like that? You know, Max missed you a lot. She stayed in her room all week! AND she didn't eat! How can someone not eat food? Food is awesome, especially when Iggy makes pancakes with bacon inside them! Those are sooooo good! Ohhh and when you add chocolate chips—" Iggy had walked over and put his hand on her mouth, shutting her up.

"Click. Oops. I turned off the Nudge Channel: All Nudge, All The Time." He winked at Nudge who blushed and shut up immediately.

What the heck was going on there? I'll have to ask her about that later…

"Well then," I said, getting up from the floor. I shooed Nudge back to her seat. "It's time for 1) Fang to get a new seat, and 2) breakfast! Lay it out, Igs!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ahh, I missed talking to the Flock. A week without talking can do a girl in.

I focused on breakfast. Oh, God. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes! Could life get any better than this? The aroma made me realize how hungry I was. Yummm…

I dug in, followed closely by Gazzy and Iggy; Angel, Ella, and Nudge weren't far behind. Only Fang took his time. That's weird…

Oh, man. It's like I was in heaven. I finished in about three minutes, my stomach ready to burst.

"Wow, Ig. That was amazing. Thanks, you're the best."

"No problemo, Maxie!" I glared at him, but it was lost on his blindness. Oh, well. It made _me_ feel better. "I can't believe you missed out on a week of my _amazing_ food," he continued. "What were you thinking?"

"I know what she was thinking!" Angel… I was going to kill her.

"Shut. Up." I growled at her, but she didn't seem to notice. I did not want everyone to know what a mess I had been.

"Okay," she squeaked happily, and bounced off to get ready for school. Sometimes I forgot that she was only seven. Nudge, Gazzy and Ella followed her; Gazzy was sulking while Ella and Nudge talked rapidly.

I picked up the remaining dishes and put them into the sink. I walked out of the kitchen and into my room, closing the door behind me. I reached into my closet and pulled out the closest thing I could find; one of Fang's T-shirts, and some shorts.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled.

The door opened and Fang walked in.

"Max, you didn't eat while I was gone?" He looked really concerned.

"Fang, I was a mess okay? You know how you found me? Sobbing on my bed? That's how I spent my time when you were gone, okay? Now drop the subject. I don't want to talk about it."

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Okay, Max." He kissed my forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

**A/N: aww a little bit of fax there.. not really lol, but there will be more! next chapter… isn't written yet, so it may be a while, lol. but hopefully it will be up soon! meanwhile, review! maybe it'll get me motivated and write! you never know what could get me motivated(:**

**~ilovefangg.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sooooooooooo I have free period G block because my stupid school has guidance. Whateverrr. I got out of class to type this, so I guess it had good to it lol. This chapter is dedicated to Crazii Chicka(: I hope you like itt :D**

Chapter Four:

_Fang POV:_

I slowly walked out of Max's room and turned into the kitchen. I saw Nudge, fully dressed and ready for school, whisper something into Iggy's ear. She giggled and he blushed deep red. She saw me and, faster than lightning, ran out the kitchen door and up the stairs. Wow, that was really weird.

"Hey Igs," I said. He was still blushing madly but when I spoke up, he went deathly pale. Ha. He's scared of me. "What's up with you and Nudge?"

He gulped down a deep breath. "Umm, hey Fang."

"Spill the beans, Ig." Nice. That was pretty terrifying. _Score!_

"Well, um… Nudge and I are kinda, well… dating. Yea."

Well, I kinda expected it but, you know, it still came as a shock. "Isn't there a three year difference between you guys? That doesn't um… bother you at all?" It's kind of creepy, you gotta admit.

"No. We love each other. Kind of like the way you and Max are, Fang. You two are soulmates, and so are we. I just… haven't mentioned it to Nudge yet."

"And you know she loves you…how? If you've never told her how you feel, how do you know she feels the same way you do Igs?"

He looked away as he thought about what I had said. He looked confused.

"Hey, Iggy? Do you go to school with the little kids?"

"Yea. I told Max I should get a job and help her out with the money stuff, but she wants me to get an education. Will you go to school?"

"Only if someone forces me to. I'll get a job and help Max out. Besides, we need to to take care of the kids. Someone has to do that at school, and you are the man." He started to get up and he walked to the door. He turned back and looked directly at me.

"Take good care of Max, Fang. If you don't you'll have me to answer to."

I smirked. "Kay Ig. Don't worry."

He smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

_Nudge POV:_

I was sitting in my room just listening to Justin Bieber (**A/N: I hate JB, but it has to be in there, lol. It wouldn't be Nudge if there was no JB lmaoo)** on my I-pod.

Iggy walked into my room. "Hey Ig." I got up and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey. Um, Nudge?" He looked nervous. Why would he be nervous? Oh, God. I hope its nothing that I did. Ohcrapohcrap.

"Yea?" I said. He looked straight at me.

"I love you, Nudge." He pulled me close to him, and hugged me to his chest. I turned my head to look up at him.

"I love you too, Iggy." OMG. This was the first time he said 'I love you!' This was sooo amazing!

He put his fingers gently beneath my chin and tilted my head up towards himself. He kissed me full on the lips! It was the best feeling in the world; even better than flying! Ohmigod! Iggy was kissing me, and I couldn't believe I was kissing him back! I turned my head so that I could be closer to him. I couldn't get enough of him. He moved his hands to my waist and I moved my hands to his strawberry blonde hair and pulled him closer to me.

"Achem." We split apart so fast, I got dizzy. Or maybe I was just a little over whelmed.

I looked over to where the voice had come from. It was _Max._ Oh god, oh god.

"Nudge. I need to talk with you. Iggy, we'll have a little chat later." Shoooooooooot.

"Okay Max," Iggy said obediently. He obviously didn't want to get me into more trouble than I was already in. "Bye Nudge." He walked out of the room.

Max looked furious. God.. Have mercy on me and kill me now before Max can. Please? Damn. No luck.

"What," Max growled, "the hell was _that?"_

"Um…" I was at a loss for words. "Ummm…"

"Nudge. Iggy is _fifteen!_ And do you remember how old you are? Do you?"

"Twelve,"I muttered, looking down to the floor.

"Right. And I just saw you two…_making out._" She shuddered a little bit at the thought. "How long has that been going on?" She looked about ready to blow her top.

"Like a week. After Fang left, I was really upset. Iggy comforted me because no one else could. You were sobbing in your bed, and Angel and Gazzy wouldn't help much. They didn't understand. And this sort of just happened. I don't know how or why, but Max, I love him. A lot. Just like you and Fang, Max, we're _soulmates_."

Max's face softened at the thought of Fang. All the tension in her face disappeared and I saw that I had won this battle. She smiled slightly, and gave me a hug.

"Be careful, Nudge. You're only twelve. Don't grow up too fast." She pulled back and just looked at me. "If he hurts her," I heard her mutter to herself as she left the room, "he's got me to deal with."

I sighed. Thank god. I love Max. She's so accepting. Sure she overreacts sometimes, but whatever. I lay down on my bed and turned on my I-pod and pressed play.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_One less lonely girl._

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl._

_One less lonely girl._

I smiled. I love this song…

**A/N: Soooooooo what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna send me a review and tell me about it? I'm totally fine with thatt. :D**

**~ilovefangg.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG GUYS I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! D: ive just been super busy and I haven't had **_**any **_**time to write/type and I'm soooooooooooo sorry! anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 5:

_Max POV:_

We flew to the school. Well, Fang and I flew along with the others to school. I was on my way to my job, at BJ's. Fnag, Iggy, and I dropped Gazzy and Angel off at the elementary school and Nudge off at the middle school. Nudge gave Iggy a goodbye kiss. After I got over the original shock of it, it was kind of adorable. I shook my head. I must be losing it.

On our way to the highschool with Iggy, I felt someone come up behind me and grab my waist. I looked in front of me where Fang and Iggy were. It wasn't one of them. I tensed. Quickly, I snapped my hand behind my head and hit whoever it was in the face. They let go. I spun around quickly to see—Dylan—clutching his face.

Oh, damn. Ever since we kicked Dylan out of the Flock after Fang left, he'd been stalking us wherever we went; of course that meant he was attending Iggy's school.

"What," I snapped, "do you want, Dylan? Didn't we tell you to stay away from us? God, you are so annoying, you know that?"

"But, Maxie," he said getting up from the ground, looking unfazed. "You know you love me. We're made for each other." He wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Get off, Dylan!" I shouted, hoping Fang and Iggy would hear, just in case I needed back up. Not likely, but still…

"Oh, Max!" He smashed his lips to mine.

I was struggling to escape, but apparently Dr. H-G had upgraded him. Fuck.

"Get. Off. Of. Her. _NOW._" Fang's voice was deep, gravelly even. I cast a quick glance at him. Oh, God, he was in Eraser form. Iggy looked extremely confused. He heard Fang speaking like an Eraser, of _course _he was confused. He couldn't see what the hell was going on.

Dylan let go of me, and I, not expecting it, fell to the ground. "Hello, Fang. I see you are using the gift that Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen has granted. It suits you." Dylan laughed darkly.

Without warning, Fang lunged at Dylan. Raking his claws across Dylan's cheek, he snarled. "Never touch her again, you bastard!" Dylan was bleeding, bleeding a lot, and _still_ Fang went after him, hitting him repeatedly in the face and arms.

"Fang! Fang, _stop!_" I jumped between them, just as Fang's claw was swinging at Dylan. Instead if hitting Dylan in the chest, the way it was supposed to, it caught me at my temple.

_Oh, God. Fang just… _hit _me. _

**A/N: sooooooooooooooooooooo its definitely not as long as my other chappies, and I apologize for that, my dedicated readers. BUTTTTTT I** **WILL POST ANOTHER MILDLY SHORT CHAPPIE LATER TODAY. (: **

**ummmm…. so? like it? love it? hate it? review and tell me what you think!**

**ride fan: thank you for your constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. (: but, I don't think ill be changing the story around. umm, the first chappie wasn't really my idea, it was EmpressOfSarcasm's idea.**

**~ilovefangg.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: heyy guys im backkk! sorry that my chappies today are really short, but it's all I had time for. also I wanted to give you a treat and give you two chapter's today because Halloween is my FAVORITE holiday ever! okayyy here we go!**

Chapter 6:

_Fang POV:_

I watched Dylan run away in fear, all of my bloodlust gone.

I returned to my normal self and looked around, hoping no one had seen.

Nope. All clear.

I quickly did a 360-scan of the area.

I saw Iggy crouching on the ground next to a crumpled, bloody body.

"Fang!" Iggy yelled.

I rushed to his side and looked down at the body on the ground. Oh, god no, please, no!

I looked down at my one true love lying broken and bruised on the ground.

"Max." Oh God… Oh God. Max, my Max, was unconscious and bloody, lying on the ground… Oh God. And it was all my fault!

I picked her up gently and flew back to the house, Iggy flying directly behind me; school was forgotten.

I entered the house with an urgency that I didn't know I had.

"Iggy!" I yelled. "Call Dr. M _now!_"

"On it!" I heard him dial the phone as I slowly, carefully lay Max's body down on the couch.

Her face was bleeding and her shirt was ripped to shreds. Oh God.

"Fang?" Iggy said quietly. "Dr. M is on her way."

**A/N: again, im sooooooo soorryyyyy that this is extremely short. but I hope you liked it anywayy. **

**Will Max be okay?**

**Is Fang going to leave again? **

**How will the Flock handle this?**

**tell me what you think in a **_**review!**_

**FIRST REVIEWER GETS A BAG FULL OF THEIR FAVORITE CANDY!**

**~ilovefangg.**


	7. goodbye eraser:

**okay guys. so I feel really reaaaallllyyy bad that I haven't updated in a while, and I know that I wont be able to. so, im giving this story up for adoption if anyone wants it. just PM me, and ill give you permission to finish this story and copy and paste the chapters ive already written, or re-write them the way you want to. have fun, and let your imagination come up with awesome things to take this story to new levels! lol, or don't. its your choice. so, goodbye for now readers! hopefully ill be back soon. I have a few ideas, but no time to write. : ( I love all of you who has stuck with me this whole time. thanks(: **


End file.
